


No Villains Allowed

by Fearcrow



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Jinniswapfell, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Click link to other stories, F/M, Just some funny stuff I wanted to do., Multi, No walls were actually broken., Sans and Stretch laugh their coccyx off, They need the scones and muffins ok, Turning good cause baked good are too great to pass up, Villainous Skellies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: Edge and Razz get banned for harassing humans. A no villains policy has been put in place. What will Edge and Razz do now?





	No Villains Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. This will be a two shot for sure. Jinniswapfell Dagon and Dantalion belong to me.

The Blue Papaya Bakery; also known as the Blue & Papyrus Bakery  
No Villains allowed

Edge stopped and stared at the sign as Razz joined him to stare at the sign outside of the BP Bakery. 

Edge just had no words for this… feeling so betrayed right now. 

While Razzberry damn near tore his newspaper in half. “HOW DARE THEY THINK THIS PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT KEEPING US OUT IS EVEN GOING TO WORK!” He was raging hardcore. 

Blue and Papyrus; thanks to the help of their human friends; had started up a nice little Bakery that served both Monsters and Humans alike. 

Ever since they started up their prices were more reasonable than Muffets and Muffy’s sugary goods. Blue and Papyrus however had started calling Edge and Razz villains for their basic disregard of human and monster feelings and even went so far as to tell them “CHANGE YOUR WAYS OR THERE WILL BE A NO VILLAINS POLICY THAT WILL GO INTO EFFECT! NOT THAT WE WANT TO BAN YOU BOTH BUT WE’RE LOSING BUSINESS.” They had both informed Edge and Razz of this. 

And well they didn’t listen, because now there was the no villain’s policy that they had put into effect. 

Muffet and Muffy’s goods were overpriced; the greedy spiders, and Red and Slims either their “goods” were burnt or just never in stock. Edge suspected they ate the non-burnt stuff. 

Egde scoffed as he pushed open the door but were greeted by none other than Dantalion; the newest member of their household, a demonic Skeleton with red eye lights, a good seven and a half feet tall with a long-pointed demon tail that had spurs and a pointed tip that was deadly if you caught him in the wrong mood. “Not to be a downer, but neither of you are permitted in the bakery.” He told them blocking their entrance. 

Edge wasn’t sure if he should push this issue or not… but looking at his tail… he had seen already what that tail could do, and he didn’t feel like having it rip out his soul. “FINE; WE WON’T GIVE OUR PATRONAGE TO SKELETONS SUCH AS THEY!” He was trying to save face. 

Dantalion watched them go and without a glance their way he shut the door behind him. D wasn’t much of a talker anyway. But he preferred the company of Papyrus and Blue to the company of Edge and Razz… he had his reason. 

Dagon was happy sitting inside there eating a scone and letting out so many damn noises… his brother’s happiness was really all that mattered to him now. 

Edge and Razz opened the door to the “Idgf Bakery” that was ran by both Slim and Red. Ugh, these two … should have never opened a business. 

Razz walked in eyeing the place immediately. It was run down, poor looking, floors not swept, let alone mopped, and nor were the windows clean. He also smelled an odor… like burnt cookie maybe?  
“MUST WE EAT HERE, WHY DON’T WE JUST SHOW THAT UPSTART NEW SKELETON WHAT WE’RE CAPABLE OF?” Razz started to complain. 

“BECAUSE I DON’T FEEL LIKE BEING A TOAD AGAIN.” Edge growled out. 

Yes, they lived with a witch, Crow, and she when not pleased would not stand for such horrible or horrid behavior; would and had turned him into a toad for a full day. Making his brother carry him around. He never again wanted to feel so … slimy and disgusting… EVER! 

“NEVER AGAIN. SO, WE EAT HERE!” Edge told him with a heavy souled sigh. 

But his poor nasal cavity was overloaded with the smells of burnt sugary foods. He noticed too that nothing was clean. “THIS IS [DARKENING DAYS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328601/chapters/43388261) INDEED WHEN WE MUST BE HERE, I GET NO [FUZZY FEELINS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879084/chapters/47081833) FROM THIS PLACE.” Edge groaned out. 

Slim was there slumped against the counter and snoring. Razz rolled his eyelights, and then without even scolding his younger lazy brother he just walked out. Edge huffed but followed suit. There wasn’t anything in there anyway.

He was sure the two only did it cause they wanted to “prove” to the others they weren’t lazy. Sadly, they just honestly didn’t give a fuck. 

Opening the door to their home they both stopped as they heard their human singing in the kitchen. Edge… always did love to hear her sing. Moving quietly towards the door he listened to her sing, watched as she was unaware of the skeletons currently in the house. Looking over he noticed that Wrynn was asleep on the eggs… But her voice is what he heard the most, she always did love her songs dark… 

Razz had stopped as well looking over around the door frame his darker red eye lights landing on their <strike>his</strike> human, Slim had made his claim, it was true, but only on orders from him. 

It's true, we're all a little, insane  
But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained

watching as she sang while baking cookies rocking her hips from side to side.  
Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But it's, taking over all the time

You didn’t see them there, watching you. And normally you were so damn careful. 

You poor, sweet, innocent thing; dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me, don't deny sweet sacrifice

Razz wondered how long it would be till you noticed them. You were listening to the song so loudly that you literally drowned everything out. Which is why he knew he could just lean against the door frame crossing his arms and watch you. 

You were always a busy bee, hard to lock down. Harder even to grab the attention of. But he saw you, he always kept his eye lights on you. 

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day you're gonna drown in my, lost pain

You let the music wash over you, it’s what you did. It was like the power of the music helped you to create. At least that’s what Edge thought. And granted you had turned him into a toad, but it showed you were fearless in what you did. He… respected you more. 

Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds  
But it's taking over all the time

Moving as you grabbed up the spoon and pulled out another cookie tray you started fill up the tray still moving your hips back and forth. You didn’t dance per say just let yourself move a bit to the music. 

You poor, sweet, innocent thing; dry your eyes and testify  
You know you love to hate me; don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice  
Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

Singing your heart out since you couldn’t hear yourself sing it. 

You poor, sweet, innocent thing, dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me, don't deny, sweet sacrifice

Just as the song ended your heart skipped a beat as you looked at the two skeletons. Edge was a good eight feet tall and Razz was more around six feet two inches… still taller than you, but no less intimidating when you weren’t on as high of an alert. And you hated being startled. But you let it go in favor of asking why they were home so early. 

Taking off your headphones as the next song played “What are you two doing home so early? Thought you’d both be at BP Bakery getting your muffins and scones?” 

Razz sneered then as he scoffed and stomped his foot. “They have implemented the “no villains” policy. Your Dantalion has stopped us from entering. 

“They have even forced us to set foot in that horrible hovel our brothers run.” Edge added in. 

When around you the skeletons talked a less high volume… but only for you, and if you noticed you had let it go; which they were thankful for… because they only did it for you. 

“My Dantalion? I mean I know him, and Dagon finally moved in, but I didn’t think they’d made friends with the other Skellies yet. That’s so sweet.” You beamed. Making both Razz and Edge scoff. 

A lot of firsts…Razz had finally started sort of talking to you. Edge was being … a bit nicer to you, though you had noticed that they went and were being way harsher to the other humans that walked into BP’s Bakery. 

Guess Blue and Papyrus had enough of their human clients being scared away. “Then maybe you should both be nicer…” you suggested. 

“That is not happening. I refuse to change my ways towards other humans just for a perfect scone.” Edge huffed out. He was a proud Skellie after all. 

“I must agree…. I refuse as well.” Razz added on.  
He you figured was proud as the other and both just as stubborn. 

Humming you moved out of the kitchen, “Well bring me your [Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528973/chapters/43915813). Or if you don’t have any then I need your siblings… and I won’t walk into their rooms.” 

Edge huffed more but did was he was asked too. Razz stood there a second longer before looking at you, his eye lights narrowed. “I still don’t understand you human.” He told you as he moved off. 

Blinking you let it go. Walking off as yet another song kicked on and putting on your headphones you listened to it as you walked off just slightly singing it. Your shyness getting the better of you. 

They soon came back with all the dirty clothes as they handed it to you in the laundry room. That night was like any other. 

You gathered blankets and made your way outside making a huge pile on the ground. Pretty soon you were surrounded by all your [Housemates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529231/chapters/25880919). You all laid down and looked at the stars just watching as the night wore on. [“That’s Our Place Among The Stars.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845772/chapters/34364546) You pointed out to them looking at the night sky. 

“What’s our place?” Dagon asked trying to find what you were pointing at.

“All of it. All the sky, all of the stars, constellations.” You told him. 

Mutt leaned over giving you [Skeleton Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428046/chapters/41029673) because he just loved you and how kind you were. 

Sans snickered as he looked away <strike>at the camera.</strike>

Stretch looked over wondering what Sans was looking at. “Whatcha lookin at Vanilla?” he asked. 

“Oh nothing… just how the fourth wall is getting broken.” Vanilla replied. 

Blue popped up “WHY ARE YOU BREAKING WALLS?” He looked appalled. 

Papyrus got up looking around noticing everyone had pretty much passed out “SANS STOP BREAKING WALLS. ESPECIALLY THE FOURTH ONE.” 

Yep, you all passed out, it wasn’t till morning rolled around that all the early rises were up and the more lazier ones were still sprawled out on the blankets. Reluctantly you got up as well noticing a crest fallen Edge sitting there on the steps watching everyone sleep. 

Walking over you looked at him. Taking a seat near him “You ok?” you asked him. 

Edge let out a sigh “This is day two … we’re still not allowed inside the Bp’s Bakery.” 

“Then maybe you should stop making this like a [Panic Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200662/chapters/37862396) and just give into your kinder side. Stop being so mean, not ever human deserves it.” You told him as you nudged him lightly. 

Then getting up you smiled as you started to sing. Hoping he’d grasp some of the meaning you were wanting to put behind them 

“Hey, brother! There's an endless road to rediscover.” You sang to him. 

“Hey, sister! Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.” Edge sang back, but you rolled your eyes taking his hands into your own.  
“Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.” You sang to him lightly. Then continued on, “Hey, brother! Do you still believe in one another?”  
Edge hugged a bit but smiled as he looked at you rather intently “Hey, sister! Do you still believe in love, I wonder?”

Sadly you shook your head but continued on, “Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.”  
“What if I'm far from home?” Edge sang looking at you. “Oh, brother, I will hear you call. What if I lose it all?” You sang back hearing him answer back as he still sang on. “Oh, sister, I will help you out.”  
Both singing back to one another as a smile crept up on your mouth “Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.” 

You smiled at him. “Then try giving that to other humans… after all what would do for a scone?” you smirked. 

What you didn’t expect was him moving in and kissing your lips softly before letting you go making you just stand there like a robot… wha..what was that? 

Turning round you looked at him. So many thoughts in your head. 

A couple weeks passed but you noticed some things changed when you finally ventured out of your home with Edge and Razz. Both were being nicer to humans, even if they were asshole… which pissed you off. Using your magic, you’d turn the humans into toads or bats for a couple hours. Sure, it didn’t “help” your reputation, but you had given up others so long ago you didn’t care what they thought of you. No one was an asshole to someone trying to change. Even if Blue cast a look at you with a scowl on his cute little face. That fucking blue punkin was too damn adorable. 

Pretty soon all was right in the world, Razz and Edge were let back into the bakery, Papyrus had thoroughly inspected your walls and found cracks. “SANS WHY DID YOU TRY TO BREAK MORE WALLS?” 

Blue shaking his head at Sans and Stretch as they laughed their boney coccyx off. 

You were all happy, and life was getting better for many of them.


End file.
